


Holy Squirrel Sandwich

by MysticMedusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Dean is the target of two angels' affection but this causes Dean issues until the angels realize they can share





	Holy Squirrel Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boompowkablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/gifts).



> Warning: smut smut and more smut

Dean sat in the bunker feeling his temper threatening to explode. He had  horrible headache from the constant fighting which normally happened between him and Sam but this time it was a lot worse and it had nothing to do with Sam.

“Dean-o come get some pie with me. I want apple pie and there’s this really great place that has like the best pie.”

Gabriel jumped onto the couch next to him with that innocent look in his eyes as he waited for the hunter to agree. Dean said nothing knowing what was about to follow Gabriel’s request.

“Gabriel leave Dean alone. He promised to help  me learn how to use the computer.”

Castiel appeared on his other side grabbing Dean’s arm like an over protective boyfriend. Dean felt his headache worsen as the two fought back and forth for his attention. It had been like this since the angels began staying in the bunker with him and Sam.

“Hey Dean I found a-”

Sam stopped seeing Dean oddly quiet between the two angels fighting for his affection. The larger hunter stared a moment before sighing.

“Cas Gabe can you both please leave Dean in peace for an hour at least. I’m sure he has a headache from you two fighting.”

Dean stood up and before Sam could react his brother was hugging him. Sam had never seen his brother overly affection but patted the smaller hunter’s back knowing Dean must have been close to losing it.

“But Samsquash I want pie.”

“And I need his help.”

Sam gave them both a look that silenced them.

“Cas I’ll show you how to use the computer after you get back from getting pie with Gabriel now both of you go before I draw a banishing spell.”

He shooed the angels out of the bunker before turning to see Dean laying on the couch.

“You alright?”

Dean groaned in pain as his only response to his younger brother.

“Why are they always coming to me for shit? Seriously you’re better at dealing with angels.”

Sam laughed as he leaned over the couch to stare at his brother.

“Is this just because I happen to have two angel boyfriends?”

Dean looked up confused.

“I thought you were just dating Lucifer?”

Sam looked away awkwardly.

“Ah well I was…and then Michael kind of started hitting on me and Lucy gave the ok to share so…”

Dean rolled his eyes wondering how the devil himself managed to share his boyfriend with his older brother.

“Whatever dude. Where are your boyfriends anyways?”

“They decided to visit heaven for a bit. Guess they were homesick.”

Dean nodded as he yawned feeling tired as the two angels didn’t seem to understand that he needed his four hours. He fell asleep so Sam went back to doing his research. He’d found a hunt but apparently Dean wasn’t up for it at the moment. When Gabriel and Castiel returned they found Dean passed out on the couch. Gabriel was holding a pie he’d gotten for the hunter with a little apology note attached signed by him and Cas.

“He looks worn out…”

Cas nodded in agreement not realizing how much their fighting over him had put a strain on the hunter. Gabriel snapped his fingers landing Dean on his bed still sound asleep while he and Cas discussed what they were going to do to make this right.

“Maybe we should ask Michael or Lucifer for advice?”

Gabriel cringed at the idea of asking his older brother’s for advice but finally gave in. They flew up to heaven where the two older archangels were laying in the grass of one of the personal heavens. They looked comfortable and relaxed but both sat up when they sensed their brothers.

“What brings you two here?” Lucifer asked as he stretched.

“Ah so we kind of have an issue.” Gabriel started not certain how to ask for advice on this.

“We both wish to mate with Dean but our fighting has caused him stress.” Castiel said without hesitation.

Michael looked at Lucifer before looking at his younger brothers. Since getting out of the pit he’d acquired a new vessel. A young man with an athletic body, dark hair, and of course as Sam said stunning eyes.

“Why do you both fight over him instead of share?”

Both Cas and Gabe looked at each other uncertain and confused as why their eldest brother who disliked sharing anything would mention the option.

“Yeah, Mikey and I share Sam and have no issues. Plus have you ever been deep throated while having someone pound into your mate. It’s amazing.”

Gabe shuddered having a new image burned into his head that he didn’t need. Before Lucifer could complain about his brother’s reaction Gabriel was imaging that with him, Dean, and Cas. The idea filled him with excitement as he grabbed Cas and returned to the bunker.

They arrived just as Dean was waking up from his nap. He scowled at the angels ready to throw them out of his room but Gabriel and Cas sat down on either side of him with lust filled eyes.

“What do you want?” He asked the angels hoping they weren’t going to fight over him again.

Gabriel began inching his hand under Dean’s shirt with a wicked grin on his face.

“Well how do I say this nicely, Cassie and I want to make a holy squirrel sandwich with you.”

Dean was confused as he turned to Cas who kissed him. The shock was only increased as Gabriel reached for his pants to undo them. Dean pulled away from Cas gasping for air as the angel had forgotten humans needed to breath.

“You two want to share me?” He asked in disbelief.

“Oh we don’t mind sharing as long as you remember to pay attention to us both.” Cas said his lustful eyes locked onto Dean as he went to kiss him again.

Dean opened his mouth to Castiel’s demanding tongue as he felt Gabriel relieve him of his clothing with a snap of his fingers. The idea of both angels touching him made his cock hard and he moaned when he felt the warmth of a mouth engulfing his eager cock. Without thinking he thrust into the mouth surrounding his cock and found himself pinned down. He whimpered into Castiel’s mouth wanting to move but Gabriel refused as he swallowed Dean’s cock further.

“Dean…” Cas said his name in a husky tone as he pulled away from the hunter.

Dean’s eyes widened at the size of Cas but happily took his cock into his mouth. It took a moment to adjust to the large size but soon Cas was thrusting into his mouth with Dean moaning as he was face fucked by the angel. Dean felt his orgasm coming but was unable to warn Gabriel as Cas continued to fuck his mouth. When he felt something grip his cock preventing him from coming he whimpered in need knowing Gabriel had put a cock ring on him.

“No coming until we’re balls deep in you love.”

He felt the need to come but was unable to as he felt a finger circle his entrance. He spread his legs for Gabriel needing to come. The archangel smiled in satisfaction as he moved his lube coated finger into the human. The moan of pleasure from Dean pushed Cas over the edge as he cried the hunter’s name and came down his throat. Dean swallowed all that Cas gave him and was rewarded with a kiss from his angel.

“Gabriel you need to try his mouth. It’s heavenly.”

Gabriel flipped Dean onto his stomach before switching places with Cas.

“On your knees love. I want to face fuck you while Cassie here prepares that beautiful little hole for us.”

Dean did as he was told and happily accepted Gabriel’s cock into his mouth. Gabriel gripped the hunter’s short hair as he pounded into his throat certain just the sight of Dean’s beautiful lips wrapped around his cock would make him come. Castiel lubed up his fingers as he pushed them into Dean’s hole making the hunter moan in pleasure. Dean’s hips pushed back needing his hole to be fucked by the angel. Cas gripped his hip hard enough to leave bruises to stop the hunter’s movements.

“Be still Dean or I can’t prepare you properly. You’ll be taking not just my giant cock but Gabriel’s to. I don’t want you to break when we pound into you.”

Dean moaned hearing the demanding tone of the usually calm and quite angel. He was never one to have someone command him in bed but he would gladly become a submissive type if it meant Cas would order him in that sexy voice.

“Cassie hurry up, I want to fuck that pretty little hole of his.”

Gabriel continued thrusting into Dean’s mouth with his grip on the hunter’s hair tightening as he felt himself getting close. Castiel had three fingers in Dean by the time Gabriel came screaming Dean's name.

“Swallow all of it otherwise you’ll be punished love.”

Dean swallowed all of Gabriel’s seed before licking the archangel clean earning a satisfied moan from the archangel.

“Oh father there is nothing like seeing you so obedient. Dean I’m going to make you come so many times your dick might fall off.”

Dean looked up at Gabriel with pleading eyes needing to be filled and to finally be allowed to come. Gabriel leaned down to kiss the hunter who gasped into the archangel’s mouth when he felt the tip of Cas’s cock at his entrance.

“Please…” Dean pleaded needing to be filled.

“You want his cock Dean?” Gabriel asked in a seductive voice.

“I need both your cocks.”

Satisfied with his answer Cas thrust into his hole causing the hunter to cry out in pleasure. Gabriel let Dean adjust to Cas’s cock before he added his fingers to Castiel’s cock thrusting into him.

Dean’s cries of pleasure were mixed with begging for more and soon Gabriel was unable to hold back. He held onto Dean as he pushed into him and both angels waited until Dean became use to the two massive cocks in his ass.

“Please…Cas Gabe…I need you.”

Both angel’s were consumed by lust as they thrust into the hunter who begged for it to be faster and harder. His sexy voice mixed with his begging brought both angels to orgasm and only then did Gabriel remove the cock ring to let the hunter come. Dean felt satisfied and ready to fall back asleep but Cas was kissing his back with his still hard cock buried in his ass while Gabriel teased his nipples with his equally hard cock buried next to Cas’s.

“Um guys…I can’t go another round. I’m tired.”

Gabriel looked up at him with pleading eyes that Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to say no to but his cock was spent. He was pretty sure not even god himself would be able to make it hard again so soon.

“Cassie you’re still horny right?”

Cas growled as he bit into Dean’s back needing to fill he hunter until he even as a male became pregnant from his seed.

“I’m not nearly done with our human.” Cas said in a husky voice as he thrust into Dean to prove his point.

“Good.” Gabriel said squeezing life back into Dean’s cock.

Dean cried out feeling himself instantly get hard as both angels drew out five more rounds from him before allowing him sleep. When Dean finally woke later and was able to walk he left his room to find Sam sitting at the table eating take out. Dean grabbed the nearest thing to him which sadly was a pen and flung it at his brother. Sam looked up at his brother wondering why he was throwing things to see Dean with his hand resting on his backside.

“You did this to me you jerk.”

Dean rubbed his backside which was so sore he was certain he wouldn’t allow the angels anywhere near him again.

“Dude you should have known angels have quite a bit of stamina. That’s why I don’t bottom.”

Michael came out of the kitchen with a beer in his hands and Dean found Lucifer coming up behind him. He turned just in time to see Lucifer throw a clock at Sam who managed to duck.

“You did this to me you ass.”

Lucifer was also holding his backside looking to be in pain as Sam and Michael exchanged a mischievous grin. Dean and Lucifer shared a knowing look before both vanished back into their rooms before Castiel and Gabriel appeared in the room with Sam and Michael.

“Oh good, you got more beer.”

Michael took the beer so the two angels could return to their hunter eager for another round.


End file.
